drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kardis
Email: randywolfe@charter.net Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blond Height: 6'0" Weight: 180 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Osenrein Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 9 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Long Sword Secondary Weapon: Short-hafted Axe Tertiary Weapon: Short bow History When Kardis was born, not many believed that he would survive his first year. This was due mainly to the fact that he contracted a disease that held the young child in a comatose state for the better part of that year. Every day, Kardis?s mother, Halia, would take the semi-conscious child to the Ogier grove across the bridge, hoping that the grove?s tranquility would pull the child back to health. Others in the community suggested that Kardis be taken to the White Tower for Healing, but Halia and his father, Aliwer, had great respect for the Aes Sedai and wished not to burden them with a matter that they hoped would resolve itself with time. Unfortunately, the illness did not pass. Finally, Halia took Kardis to the steps of the White Tower where an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah came forward and he was Healed. Unfortunately, not before the disease had caused some damage. While Kardis was tall for his age, he was very thin, the result of little eating because of his illness. As he grew, he attempted to make friends with the other village children, but due to his appearance, the young children mocked and teased him. This caused Kardis to retreat to his home, coming out only to help his mother. This attitude infuriated his father who had been outgoing and somewhat adventurous as a youth. He finally sat Kardis down and told him that he must do something with his life. Aliwer would not allow him to just waste away inside. His father told him to show the village children that they were wrong. Kardis would become strong, fit, and would help those like himself! This was his goal. He secretly began to train in the woods behind is house. He ran long distances, climbed trees, and camped in the forest for days at a time, all the while training his mind as well, by learning as much as he could. But after only a month of training, Kardis was on the verge of giving up. He went to his father for help with a last desperate plea. His father, seeing that his son would fail without him, took him under his wing. He began to teach the boy the way of the humble long bow, and well as trained the child in what little skill of the sword he knew from the Aiel Wars. Too poor to afford real swords, the pair crafted wooden lathes to practice with. As the years passed, Kardis grew strong and very skillful for his age. When he became twelve years old, Kardis set out to teach the children of the village a lesson. He grabbed his lathe and went to look for the children who had mocked him as a young child. Before he could find any, though, Aliwer found him first. He grabbed the boy and forcibly asked him what he was planning to do. When Kardis told him, Aliwer was disappointed. This is not what he had meant. After telling his son this, he told Kardis that he was not to use what he had learned for vengeance, but to help those like he had been. Somewhere along the line, Kardis had forgotten this. Kardis took this to heart and began training anew, with the refreshed goal now firmly in mind. Kardis did go on to become large and strong. He became skillful with the bow, and grew to use the sword fairly well. He never forgot the lessons of his father and held them close through all of his days. Upon his eighteenth birthday, he had grown as far as he would with the help of his father. He knew of only one coarse of action that would allow him to grow and help those who need it. He would go to the White Tower and train in the Warder?s Yard. Category:WS 9 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios